Draco Malfoy Love Me or Hate Me
by PodRacingprincess
Summary: Scarlet Snake is Voldemort's daughter sent there to find Harry Potters weak spots and bring him to his death! But she didn't count on falling for her annoying but HOT partner Draco Malfoy... Please R&R!
1. intro

Draco Malfoy Love Me or Hate Me Ch1

It all started when I got the news that I was transferring to Hogwarts from my old school Beauxbatons. I started packing immediately.  
"You do realize that you have a job to do?" said dad.  
"Dugh...You've only told me like a thousand times. I'll do my job. I'll get close to the enemies. I'll make friends with those who only follow those who follow you o great one." I said sarcastically.  
"That's my princess." said dad.  
"Don't push it with all these complements. Never mind keep complementing me. Remember that the only way you can get out of this is because of me."

Okay were gonna go to a flashback right here. You see my dad is Voldemort ... Don't ask how me how I got to be his daughter. Anyway he has to get someone into Hogwarts to find out Harry's and if possible Dumbledore's weaknesses. So my dad chose me to be the one to do this and I get to break people's hearts.

I'm 16 and (when I'm forced to) I work in the bloody muggle world as the top model, the top actress, and the top famous dancer. I became the top model after my rival mysteriously grew fat right in front of the press when she was trying to insult me. I became the top actress after my rival (a total dumb blonde) became really ugly (zits all over her face along with rashes) when I found out she was going to replace me just because she was blonde. No way was I gonna let her steal my place. I became top dancer after my rival mysteriously broke both of her legs right behind the stage before we were to perform in a huge competition.

I ALWAYS get what I want!

Fast-forward now! Now I'm searching for a spot to sit on the train to Hogwarts. I have a letter in my hand to give to Draco Malfoy, if I can find him.   
"Malfoy! I have a fight to pick with you and I'm in no mood to wait! Come out and face me like the coward you are!" Potter yelled.  
(I guess I found him.) I run toward the sound of my enemy's voice.  
"Hold your bloody temper Potter. I'm in no mood to be rushed!" yelled Malfoy.  
Right now I have both of them in view. There's the hottie himself, the too proud Draco Malfoy with his wand in his favorite pose that makes all the girls drool after him. I try as hard as I can to keep myself standing instead of fainting. I put on my "just try to impress me" look. I then said a spell that made me invisible.

Potter said a spell just as Malfoy did and they both go flying. Thank goodness for my fast reflexes, I ducked just in time because Harry Potter (my enemy) was flying right at me. I looked back at Malfoy, he was turned to stone, but he could still hear, see, and speak, but other than that he couldn't move. Potter got to his feet and was about to say another spell. I made myself reappear and said a spell that flicked Potter's wand away and I put the same spell on him that he put on Malfoy. I saw that Malfoy was looking me up and down. "What are you looking at!" I then released him from the spell only to punch him to the floor then I put him back under the spell.  
"I'm not a trophy that you can have the pleasure of shinning up and putting on a shelf to gloat about! I'm the one who wins trophies and no rat like you is gonna treat me like one."  
Potter was laughing at Malfoy. In response I released Potter and punched him, then a put him under the spell again.  
Malfoy had recovered from the fact that he had been punched by a girl, "Listen you piece of slime my father will hear about this offence to me!"  
"I wouldn't be saying these things to me if I were you!" I said in an icy voice.  
"Why shouldn't I! Your probably one of those filthy mud-bloods."  
"My father will hear about this!" I said in my threatening tone.  
"O yeah and who's your dad?" asked Malfoy.  
I released Draco from the spell that turned him into stone. I pulled him into a unoccupied room in the car.  
"I am Scarlet; Scarlet Snake, the last name is fake of course just thought I'd throw that bit of information in since your so stupid, my father is the Dark Lord Voldemort! So I suggest that you do not get me any angrier than I already am!" I said in a mix of icy and threatening voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco Malfoy Love Me or Hate Me Ch2

Draco's face was a ghostly white as he read the letter.  
"Come, if you want to, I'll introduce you to my friends their families are pure-bloods who follow Him." Draco said.  
"I'll be the judge if they are worthy enough to be called OUR friends." I said.  
We then stepped out and I followed him into a different room in the same car on the train. I came face to face with Pansy Parkinson. Vincent Crabbe & Gregory Goyle were sitting asleep but they woke up when they heard Pansy shriek, "Who's she Draco? What business does she have with you? I can't believe you! What does this little imp want?"  
With each word that she says I get angrier. My face gets the "Your messn with the wrong person" look n my face as she speaks. My hands close into fists and I immediately started shifting into my attack stance. But only Draco is the one who sees this.  
"Pansy shut-up! I don't want to hear another word out of your mouth! How dare you talk to Scarlet like this! You don't even know whose daughter she is!" Draco said trying to keep me from getting angrier but it doesn't help.  
"Like you would know and why do you care. What's up with you? Ever since she walked in you've been nothing but mean to me. How dare she walk in and take my spot as the one that you like best. It's not fair and she's not even as pretty as me. She looks like a mass of dirt lying in the sun too long so it's all cracked and dry."  
(O it's on!)  
"Why you little pug faced ... how dare you speak to me like that! My father will hear about this! He will not be pleased at all!" I scream at Pansy.  
"O so your daddy's little girl aren't you, well why don't you run off to him right now." Pansy screams back.  
"Fine! When the DARK LORD shows up at your parents' house I'm sure your parents will love the visit of pain my FATHER will bring upon them. They'll have you to thank for that. My father and I are not to be messed with! He has no patience for people in the peanut gallery such as yourself and your parents." I said in my icy tone. (Why bother screaming when you have all the upper cards in your hand.)  
With that I sprang forward, shoving her against the side of the train and I punched her. "Don't worry Pansy it won't make your face look any worse because your face is as worse as it can get." I said in a mocking tone. "I guess you can call me a daddy's little girl, but it's for a good reason."   
They all stared at me paler than ghosts and just as silent. Then my cell phone rang and the song Love Me or Hate Me By Lady Soverin (sp?) started playing.  
"What?" I hissed into the green and silver razor. "Well tell them that I'm gonna have to cancel that photo shoot, as for that movie tell them that were gonna have to put it off, as for that competition for the Grammy Award don't worry about it. I already know the dance moves, I could do them in my sleep. ...Yes I'll be there for the  
day I compete for America's New Top Teenage Model ... of course I'll win, remember I always get what I want! I'll be there for the next competition for America's New Top Actress, and I'll be there for the competition for America's Next Top Dancer. Just chill out and work harder! ... Well then tell them I'm busy!!!!!!!!!!!!" With that I snapped the razor phone shut.

DRACO'S MIND: Wow I never knew that Voldemort ever had a daughter. Let alone a totally HOT one. If I was her boyfriend my father would praise me and we'd once again be in high favor with Him. It would mean me never getting her angry or defending her when Potter or his friends give her a hard time, but that's a small price to pay. I also get to mess with Potter even more now. This is gonna be an interesting year.

MY MIND: Why does Draco seem so familiar? I might of seen him when I went to Party with the Stars. All the most famous singers, actors, dancers, sports players, bands, models, and fashion designers were there. Not to mention the Billionaires were there along with the Millionaires. I had to have caught a glimpse of him there.

"I can't believe that filthy mud-blood manager of mine. I give him a simple task and he can't make even that happen. I swear sometimes he gets so paranoid! I could live in a world full of pure-bloods, but no Daddy has to live in their bloody realm sometimes so he can ruin their lives and they think their best friend turned on them! Daddy wants to have fun torturing their lives."  
"I know what you mean life is just so unbearable. That's something we have in common. We have to be dragged and bossed around by our fathers. We have to be fathers perfect little child, right." Draco said.  
"Yeah. How would you know?" I asked him suspiciously.  
"Father does the same thing your father does. He always drags me along." Draco says.   
"We must've met before this? You seem so familiar." I asked.  
"We must of met at the Party with the Stars." Draco said. "I go by the name of Blaise; Blaise Serpent."   
"O I remember you your the famous actor, football player, and model. You also do bass fishing too. I knew you were so familiar. How ironic that our last names have to do with snakes and that our first names have do with red." I said.  
After that everyone started talking although I knew I just made a new enemy out of Pansy. Crabbe and Goyle would follow me when I could show them that I have more power over Draco besides having a more important father. That will be easy. It will also be easy to get Draco to follow me, a few simple tricks of the heart and power is all it takes. Simple. When we walked out to go see where the Slytherin Quidditch team was we found Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Hermione was putting a spell on Potter that turned him back to normal.  
"Who did this to you?" Hermione asked Potter.  
"It was her." Potter said pointing to me.  
"Hey Potty, her name is Scarlet! I suggest that you use it or else!" Draco said threateningly.  
"O so she's your new girl now. What number is she?" Potter said.   
"How dare you insult her in front of me!" Draco said.   
I pushed Draco out of my way.  
"I can defend myself. I don't need a rat like you to do it for me. As for you Miss. Frizzy mind your own business." I said.  
"Her name is Hermione, Scarlet. She's a filthy mud-blood." Draco put in.  
"Don't you dare talk to her like that." Weasley and Potter yelled.   
They came up and shoved me out of their way and they pushed Draco into the doorway of the room in the car. That did it all of us (Goyle, Weasley, Potter, Draco, Granger, and I) got into a huge fistfight our wands forgotten. Then the twin Weasley brothers came and joined in and we were at a slight disadvantage until Parkinson and Crabbe finally decided to poke their heads out to see what the fight was about. We finally stopped when I pulled out my wand and said a spell that froze everyone and another spell that cleared away the dust. I unfroze Draco first, then Goyle, and Crabbe. But Parkinson was left frozen.  
"Because of you keeping Crabbe in the room while you were complaining to him about me and Draco not being nice to you we got the punishment for it." I said.  
I then punched her twice in the stomach and slapped her face. I then messed up her hair and took out a quill with ink and drew all over her face." I then stepped back and said a spell that shined green light that separated us from her and my enemies. I released all the others. They rushed at the wall but it gave them a huge electric shock. Parkinson being so stupid rushed at the wall of green light again face first. The result her face was black and smoking. Granger didn't know any spells to counter the wall so the rest of them left giving us nasty looks.  
"Draco look at what she did to me!" Parkinson screamed.  
"Look at this way your face looks better than it ever did." Draco said.  
We all laughed cruelly and stalked off leaving Parkinson sobbing behind the green wall of electric light.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco Malfoy Love Me or Hate Me Chapter 3

My thoughts: I can't believe this! Getting rid of Pansy is so easy. Getting Crabbe and Goyle to follow me is just too easy. Getting Draco to follow me is even easier, he likes me (its so obvious). I love my life. I have Draco following me around like a snake stalking its prey. Life is good.

We got off the boats to Hogwarts castle. When we got to the great hall the new years were sorted, then I and two other girls who looked very familiar were called up.  
Pansy called out, "You're not new years unless you got held back a few years!"  
Dumbledore (enemy #2) said, "Quiet! We have three new students who transferred from Beauxbatons. Their names are Scarlet Snake, Emerald Sword, and Sapphire Stone. Welcome to Hogwarts."  
The hat was then brought out, it didn't even have to touch my head before it called out, "Slytherin!" The hat was also placed on the heads of the other two girls and it called out Slytherin for them too.  
"One more thing, Hogwarts will have a Homecoming Ball to celebrate the New Year we will go to Hogsmade after I feel that you have settled into your new schedules."  
As we were walking to the Slytherin table I went up to them and said, "I can't believe you to got transferred to this place too!"  
"Lets just say it took your father showing up to see our parents that convinced them." said Emerald in a cool tone.  
"You should've seen their faces!", said Sapphire.  
We all laughed and did our secret handshake. I sat down next to Draco after he pushed Goyle out of his seat. Goyle pushed a first year out of his seat to make room for Emerald. Crabbe pushed a first year out of his seat to make room for Sapphire. Pansy was looking at us with pure hatred in her eyes. She was sitting with two of her other friends (who knew that she could get friends with that pug face of hers). She was sitting with Rose Pear and Lilly Key. They would become trouble to us, I just knew it. After all I did steal Draco from her, I mean what guy can resist me, its me were talking about here! Pansy's gonna plan revenge against me.

We got into the common room and it was so typical. But the color was a lot better that all blue, like it was at Beauxbatons. I jumped into the softest bed right next to a window with the best view. I flicked my wand and my suitcase unpacked itself. My girls grabbed beds on either side of me and did the same.  
"Hey Scarlet! You grabbed my bed. And your girls grabbed my girls' beds." Pansy said.  
"What makes you think their yours?" I said as I listened to her with my eyes closed.  
"Open your eyes and look up." Pansy replied.  
So I did. There carved in the wood was Pansy's name. Her girls did the same thing and saw Pansy's friends names carved into the wood on their beds.  
"O, I'm sorry let me fix that for you." I said in an cute voice. I said a spell that transferred the carvings onto another bed. I did the same thing for my girls beds. I then crawled onto the other end of the bed where Pansy was standing. I glanced side ways at my girls, they get off of their beds and they stand on either side of the bed near Pansy.  
"Happy now?" I asked in my angel voice.  
Pansy tried to attack me, but Emerald and Sapphire stepped in front of me punching her. Pansy falls back on the floor. Meanwhile all the girls in the dorm are looking at us.  
"I can't have you hurting me Pansy. You'll ruin my good looks. But we can hurt you because you don't have any good looks. Why else does he tire of you now." I said.  
"Are you two gonna just stand there and let her do this to me." Pansy said to her friends who were staring off into space.  
"What type of friends do you have? You hardly have any control over them. What type of girl are you?" I say.  
"She's a stupid and ugly girl, just like her friends." Emerald and Sapphire say at the same time. We all laugh at them. After a delayed reaction from Pansy's friends Rose attacked Emerald, Lilly attacked Sapphire, leaving Pansy to attack me.  
"Face it Pansy. Draco likes me better. I'm his new girl now." I taunt Pansy. I shout to my girls, "Let's end this Mantis Kung Fu style!"  
They were punched and kicked all the way down the stairs into the common room. Draco and his cronies came out to see what the commotion is about.  
"Lets settle this with wands." Pansy shouted.  
"O...I guess we might as well let you have a chance. A chance that we only give pansies who can't handle pain!" I say.  
With wands at he ready we paced about twenty paces from each other. (As we are pacing I'm the only one to notice that Snape came in and was observing by the door.) As soon as we turned around their wands went flying out of their hands. Pansy and her friends went flying and hit the wall. Another spell was placed on them so they were trapped in their worst nightmare.  
Snape walks in bellowing, "What is this!"  
"A fair wizards duel!" yells Draco.  
"I can see that Mr. Malfoy I am not blind! This is the best dueling that I have seen from any student no matter how much I drill spells into their heads! (He looks at Draco as he says this.) With this type of dueling we can beat Gryffindor in the dueling competition. Interested?" Snape says.  
"Let me answer this for all of us...Dugh! anything to show that were better than Gryffindor." I say with an icy voice. "We'll be glad to beat them." I say with a gleam of danger in my eye. Emerald and Sapphire nodded their agreement.  
Snape left.

Draco's thoughts: Wow Scarlet's cooler than I thought she was. I wonder if I can impress her so she'll go to the Homecoming Ball with me?

All day Draco has tried to impress me and I love the attention. Goyle tries to impress Emerald and Crabbe tries to impress Sapphire. As I walk with Emerald and Sapphire they can't stop talking about how cute Goyle and Crabbe are. I can't stop talking about how hot Draco is. We walk into a quart yard and near a tree that Draco is in and Goyle and Crabbe are standing at the bottom of it. Draco jumps down and smiles at me. "Hey beautiful can I talk to you for a minute." Draco says.  
"Fine by me." I say. Then I spot Pansy and Rose and Lilly come down and are mad at the sight of us talking to Draco, Goyle, and Crabbe. "But only for one minute I have to fly soon and get my nails done."  
"Will you go with me to the Homecoming Ball? I need the best looking girl to go with me." Draco says. He spots Pansy coming towards him and he raises his voice. "Especially you since you can defend yourself and still look hot. You aren't a pansy like other girls."  
"Emerald, will you go to the Homecoming Ball with me?" Goyle asks.  
"Well, I have to move a hair appointment but I guess I could go." Emerald says.  
"Sapphire, will you go with me to the Homecoming Ball?" Crabbe asks.  
"Well, I have to move a dance rehearsal... but I guess I can go." Sapphire says.  
We all turn around at the sight of Pansy, Rose, and Lilly running off in tears.  
We all smile and laugh.  
"Well my girls and I have to go do something very important." I say.  
"And what is that?" Draco asks.  
"Well if you really must know we have to turn friends against each other. We have to have some fun too ya know." I say smirking as I snap my fingers and stalk off with my girls' right behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco Malfoy Love Me or Hate Me Chapter 4

We then walked off. Chatting about what our dresses have to have on them and what styles we liked.  
"Everything always turns out the way you want it to Scarlet."  
"Yeah," Emerald sighs, "I wish I had your luck."  
"Well at least you have your good luck charm or should I say EVIL luck charm." I said smirking.  
"What's our Evil luck charm?" Emerald asks.  
"Me Emerald. The Evil Luck charm is me. Honestly!" I said impatience dripping with every word that I say.  
As we walked we kept saying spells that would make people trip and fall or be shoved by another person. We cause trouble where ever we go and then laugh at all the other people who were in our way. When we got back to the Great Hall for dinner Dumbledore announced that we are going to take a trip to Hogs Made.  
"About time! Took him long enough to make the announcement." I said with annoyance.   
"Impatient much?" Draco said with a smirk.  
"Snakes don't like to wait. They strike when the time is right. They don't wait for anyone or anything. I'm known for my short temper and spur of the moment actions. So you better get used to surprises happening everywhere." I said in an icy tone.  
"Ice goddess much." Draco said as he put his arm around me.  
I glanced at him and then looked at where his hand was (around my waist and about to crawl down farther). I then smacked his hand away. "Just because I'm going to the Homecoming Ball with you doesn't mean that you have the right to show the world that I'm yours because I'm not. If you do something like this ever again then I'll tell my father. And people mysteriously disappear when I tell my father that something upset his little demon." I said. With that I got up and said, "You know I can always change my mind and go out with Marcus Flint. He is pretty HOT." With that I waved in way that I was interested in him, he returned the gesture by flexing his muscles. He had just come in from swimming in the Black Lake and he was wearing one of those muscle shirts (green and silver of course, with black shorts with the Slytherin badge sewn into it). I then stormed out Emerald and Sapphire following closely. When we got out I stopped and started to laugh.  
"Why did you act all cute towards Marcus Flint when you like Draco?" Emerald asks.  
"To get him jealous. If you look back he's starting to fume, but he's gonna come rushing back begging me to stay with him in Three, two, one." I said.  
"Hey Scarlet! Draco yelled running to catch up to us.  
"What did I tell you?" I said to my girls.  
"Trust me you don't want to go with Flint. He's just a pretty boy. He won't treat you right, baby." Draco said.  
"And look whose talking. Mr. Petty Boy himself! Like you know how to treat a girl! Also, don't call me baby. I'm not yours." I said in a mocking tone.  
"Well then maybe you're not good enough for a superior like me!" Draco said in the tone when he speaks to a mudblood like Hermione.  
"How dare you speak to me as if I were a bloody mudblood!" I yelled at him. "Well, it doesn't matter. In case you didn't realize it, all the guys in Slytherin would fight each other for an opportunity to go to the Homecoming Ball with me." I said in my most superior voice.  
"Like anyone would fight for you, a siren!" Draco said.  
"Wanna bet! You'll come to your senses soon enough. You'll be fighting just like all the others will be." I said in my "BRING IT!" voice.

Draco's thoughts: I can't believe her! That little siren thinks that I'm not superior enough for her. No guy besides Flint would fight for her. I'll have to teach him a little lesson! Starting tomorrow morning, I have to be in good shape and be my most superior when I face him.

The days over and were in the girls dorm in the common room. "So when are you gonna announce that your not going to the Homecoming Ball with Draco?" asked Emerald.  
"How long are you gonna give Draco until you change your mind?" asked Sapphire.   
"I'm gonna wait until the opportune moment to tell everyone. As for how long, I'm gonna have a little fun torturing him with flirting with other guys like Flint." I said.  
With that I sat up from my bed. I took out my wand and said a spell that set all my clothes out neatly. And showed to me all the possible combinations to wear them. I finally decided on my green mini dress that had the silver snake on it with my silver leggings with the green lace at the bottom. I also chaos to wear my green high heels with the silver stripes. I then said another spell that added silver eye shadow to my eyes along with green snake earrings along with a matching necklace and green and silver bracelets.  
"Now is the opportune moment." I said after I got changed into the mini dress.   
Emerald said a spell that played my theme song Love Me or Hate Me. Sapphire said a spell that made my voice be heard over the music. When we walked out all the guys eyes turned to me. Lets just say that all the guys LOVE me.  
"I was gonna go to the Homecoming Ball with Malfoy, but I guess not. I guess I'll just go alone then, even my friends have dates. I guess he is just a total loser even for a pureblood like him. He doesn't deserve to go out with one of his own, but I'm more superior than him." I said.  
With that all the guys started trashing Malfoy and congratulating him for his stupidity for letting them have me as their date. Then all the guys started to fight with each other each wanting to go to the Ball with me. Draco was furious. He was standing on the steps to the boy's dorm and glaring at the mess of guys below him who were fighting except for Crabbe and Goyle.

Draco's thoughts: I can't believe this all of those guys are actually fighting over her. Well then she'll just suffer knowing that I will never fight for her. She'll realize her mistake then I'll have her begging for me. After all I'm just that sexy then I'll say that I'm single and she'll have to watch all the Slytherin girls fight over me.

Scarlet's thoughts: I just love my life. I get to play hard to get, I break relationships, I frame people for events that they didn't do. Draco is furious with me and he'll see that I can play games better then he can. After all anything guys can do girls can do better. It's just in my blood to be better than everyone else. Soon he'll just get sick of all of this and join in the fighting with all the others.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco Malfoy Love Me or Hate Me Chapter 5

"Boys, boys, boys. Don't worry you'll all get a chance with me. Some of you will have more chances then others. Now if you don't mind I'm going to be at the gym for my daily workout. If anyone wants to spot me then speak up." I said. With that i said a spell that changed my outfit into a green and silver shirt wish said "All day I dream of Slytherin boys" and really short black shorts that said "HOTTIE" in green on the back.  
There was a whole roar of guys who shouted out that each would be a better spotter, and then they all started fighting each other again. Draco was still standing on the steps to the boy's dorm with a disgusted look on his face. 

Draco's thoughts: How could she make such a big mistake? When she breaks something when she depends on her spotters then she'll blame it on all of them and come crawling back to me.

Scarlet's thoughts: This is freaking sweet! Draco's jealous of me, all the other girls are jealous that I have all the boys wrapped around my finger. Ah! The life I have.

With that I sprayed myself with my favorite perfume and said a spell that let me float over the heads of the boys and onto the floor right next to the door. I turned to the boys and said, "Alright single file now!" Instantly all the guys got in line...well...sort of a line they kept pushing each other out of the way. With that I walked out the door as if I was going to somewhere really boring. I was smirking at all of the girls who wished that all the guys were following them around like dogs following a super sized dog treat. I noticed the look on Draco's face was pure jealously then it disappeared. I'll get him soon. All of a sudden a figure on a broom flashed in front of me and barred my way. Of course who else would it be but the Pretty Boy Draco?   
"Get out of my way Malfoy!" I said.  
"Why don't you try and make me Snake." Draco said spitting out my last name.  
"Fine then I will." I said. With that i tackled him to the ground, punched him in his right eye and snapped his right arm. I then said, "by the way thanks for the new broom."  
"You can't do this!" Malfoy shouted.  
"You poor stupid boy, I already did." I said. I then mounted his broom.  
"Get off I have Quidditch practice." Malfoy said sternly.  
"Too bad I'll go and fill in for you since poor little Draco had to go to the Hospital wing like a good little boy after he got punched by a girl." I said in the voice that you talk to babies in. With that I sped through the halls and onto the Quidditch field.  
'Where's Draco?" asked Marcus Flint.  
"Draco can't come to practice." I said.  
"Why can't he come to practice?" Flint asked.   
"You know I'm not really sure." I said with a smirk on my lips.  
"Come on Scarlet. I know you had something to do with this." Flint said. He tried to get me to tell the answer by walking towards me with a smile on his face and flexing his six-pack and running his fingers through his hair. The show off.  
I gave in to let him think he had me and to get Draco jealous of course!  
"Well I might have accidentally tackled him to the ground and punched him in the eye and possible broke his arm." I said in my angel voice.  
"Great now we have no Seeker!" Said Flint.   
"Well...not necessarily. I could fill in for Malfoy." I said.  
"You play? I thought that you wouldn't have enough time since you've been busy beating up Draco." Flint said jokingly.  
"Ha, Ha, Ha. Very funny. My dad drills me in playing all players on Quidditch until I memorized all of the moves." I said.  
"I know the feeling!" Flint said, "So lets play and see ho good you really are."  
"You better watch out then since I can change my mind and choose a different player to practice like a Beater after all i do spend my time beating up Malfoy." I said.

My thoughts: Yes I have Flint! So there Draco lets see who you choose to go out with because everyone better watch out cause Scarlet's got Flint as her BF and Draco's spot or any other spot on the Quidditch team that she wants. I love my life!


	6. Chapter 6

Draco Malfoy Love Me or Hate Me Chapter 6

"You're gonna pay for what you did to me Scarlet." Draco hissed as he walked by.  
I ran to him, made sure no one was looking and dragged him into a storage room; I pushed him into the wall and hissed, "I think you forget who you're talking to Malfoy! Let me give you a hint."  
With that he got two black eyes bruises all over his body and a few broken bones. And did I mention that he couldn't stand when I was finished with beating him? I checked to make sure no one was around then I pulled out a Time Turner. I turned it once and I was back in the hall just before my Herbology class. I said a spell that made me invisible and walked around the third floor, its off-limits but who says I follow the rules. After that I went and talked to my friends. Then Snape came by carrying Draco.  
"Scarlet Snake did you do this to Draco?" Snape asked.  
"Professor Snape how could I beat up Draco if I was talking to Emerald and Sapphire. It isn't possible for a person to be in two places at once." I said in my angel voice.  
"I'll be keeping a close eye on you Snake. You're father requested it." Snape said.   
"Whatever rocks you boat. But do you really want to follow his orders all your life? Do you want to be his spy until you dye, it's not like he's looking out for you or anything." I said in my angel voice. "And I think you need all the will you have to carry poor little defenseless Draco to the Hospital Wing."  
With that Snape glared at me and rushed off.

**Fast forward to the next day.**

We went to the front of Hogwarts to get into the carriages to go to Hogsmade. We all got into the carriage (me and Flint, Emerald and Goyle, Sapphire and Crabbe).  
"I can't wait to buy my dress it has to be perfect!" I say.  
"Anything on you looks perfect baby." Flint says putting his arms around me.  
"If that's the case then move your arms you are ruining my perfect shirt." I say.  
And with that her does and just gives me that do you always have to keep me at a distance look. I return this look with my look...a smile that answers his unspoken question as a yes. I love keeping him at a distance, he gets so annoyed at me but he doesn't say a word. I like that obeys orders and keeps his mouth shut. When we arrive I find the perfect dress its red and black of course. Later we went to a little cafe and got something to eat while there we saw Draco who was surrounded by Pansy and her friends while he was talking to the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team. We all looked in the window to make sure Potter and his friends weren't there I mean who would like to eat at the same place as two people with muggle blood and one person who disgraces the wizard line by befriending two mud bloods and who's father is a muggle lover. Disgraceful! We purebloods should wipe out all those filthy mud bloods. We see Draco trying to dodge Pansy and her friends. Time to have a little fun with Malfoy.  
"Follow my lead." I say to my group.  
We walked in laughing and without giving Malfoy a glace seat ourselves at a table behind him.  
"You're so funny. I'm so glad I'm going to the ball with you instead of that boring Malfoy." I say hugging Flint around the waist and leaning my head against his shoulder.  
"So am I baby. Now I get to go with the most beautiful girl in the whole school. And I don't have to worry about the stupid things that Rose would say to me and the even more stupid answers I would have to give her to make her happy." Flint said stroking my hair.  
"At least you only had to worry about stupid answers to give with Lilly she has two left feet and can't dance for her life. She always stepped on my feet." Goyle said.  
"Well our troubles are over!" I said.  
"What do you want?" A waitress said.  
"We will all have the special." I said with a smile on my face.  
The waitress scurried off.  
"But Scarlet that is so expensive!" Emerald said.  
"Emerald, Emerald don't you remember that money is no option for me and now money is no option for any of you." I said.  
I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to face the ugly face of Pansy.  
"Thanks for my handsome gift Scarlet! It's too bad you had to let him go." Pansy said in a baby voice.  
"Oh so you are the one who decided to pity the worm so much that you sacrificed your imaginary date for that loser. As for me feeling bad to let HIM go HA! The loser deserved it. Now you are lower than the stuff that is in the mud bloods septic tanks for going out with that disgusting slug!" I said turning around and laughing.  
Everyone else in the cafe started cracking up in laughter. Draco pulled on Pansy's hand and they rushed out followed closely by Rose and Lilly.  
Later when we all gathered to get into the carriages to go back to Hogwarts everyone started laughing at Draco, Pansy, Rose, and Lilly. Even the professors were laughing at them. Once all students except for the students in Slytherin were in their carriages professor Snape turned to us.  
"All Slytherin students except for Draco and Pansy into the carriages! Since you have been deemed a slug and you lower than the stuff in a mud bloods septic system you shall be tied to the front of the last carriage." Snape said.  
I pulled Flint, Emerald, Goyle, Sapphire, and Crabbe into the second to last carriage. As Snape cast the spell that stuck Pansy and Draco to the carriage Draco was fuming.  
"My father will hear of this offence to me!" Draco shouted at Snape.   
"I think my father has a higher rank than your father and will see that the punishment fits for the offence the both of you have cast onto all of the pure bloods." I said in my angel tone.   
And the whole time it took to get to Hogwarts we were making fun of them by making faces and shouting insults at Draco and Pansy.


	7. Note

**Note to my readers:**

First of all I want to say thank you to all my faithful readers who have kept reading my stories and that I'm sorry about not updating quickly I've been working on some new stories.

Not to mention getting grounded from the computer doesn't really help.

I'll get the updates in as soon as I can and if you have anything that you want like: make yourself a character in one of my stories or want a conflict to come up or a side couple then just give me a message.

**For a character give me:**

Name

Hair color/eye color

Specific ability

or

who you want to date in the story

or

part of your personality so I can match you with characters who could be your friends in the story

if u want specific friends than u can tell me that as well

**bty I've decided that I'm gonna put some of my Christian faith in some of my stories and if ur not into that then just watch for the warning in the summery before you read it**


End file.
